purezento
by FuRaHeart
Summary: Apa jadinya bila pesta kejutan tak hanya mengejutkan si penerima hadiah, tapi hadiahnya itu sendiri? Sasuke tak sadar kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahun Sakura sampai dia berhasil lepas dari tawanan orang-orang misterius yang menculiknya. Sama sekali tak mempersiapkan apapun, apa lelaki itu masih bisa memberikan hadiah terindah untuk kekasihnya?/Special for Haruno Sakura Birthday/
Seharusnya aku sadari saat udara dingin mulai terasa hangat, saat daun-daun baru mulai tumbuh di pepohonan yang rontok, saat musim telah berganti, diantara semua yang bersemi ada satu hari istimewa yang dinanti. Seandainya saja aku perhatikan sebelumnya, senyum penuh harap yang ditujukannya padaku, aku akan persiapkan hal yang jauh lebih baik dari ini. Aku tak tahu apa aku bisa menyampaikan semuanya dengan baik. Memberikan hadiah istimewa untuknya sebelum terlambat.

* * *

 **-o0o-**

 **purezento**

 **Story by FuRaHEART**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

 **and**

 **All characters of NARUTO (c) MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Happy Reading**

 **-o0o-**

* * *

.

.

.

 _Special moment Haruno Sakura Birthday_

 _~ March 28th ~_

.

.

.

Langkah cepatku mulai memasuki hutan lebat. Aku terus berlari. Kakiku melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan lain sambil sesekali menoleh melihat kembali ke belakang. Sekelompok orang tengah mengejarku. Aku masih belum bisa memastikan siapa dan apa tujuan mereka. Hanya saja sepertinya mereka bukan orang sembarangan.

 _Sret... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb..._

Belasan kunai mulai menyerangku. Dengan mudah aku masih bisa menghindarinya.

 _Trang... Trang..._

Menangkis beberapa _shuriken_ dengan pedang.

 _BOOM_

Melompat menghindari jebakan jimat bom, serangkaian jurus dan serangan senjata lainnya. Sampai di tengah hutan aku daratkan kakiku. Nafasku sedikit terengah, mereka benar-benar serius menyerangku tanpa celah. Sungguh kerjasama tim yang kompak. Aku edarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling dimana orang-orang bertopeng itu kini menutup semua jalan untukku melarikan diri.

Sudut bibirku terangkat. Aku menyeringai. Dikepung seperti ini tentu tak membuatku gentar. Sebaliknya aku jadi bersemangat. Aku tarik pedang _Kusanagi_ -ku dari sarungnya. Boleh juga, pikirku, kebetulan aku pun ingin bersenang-senang. Sedikit melampiaskan hasrat bertarungku.

"HYAAAA..."

 _Trang... Trang... Trang..._

Kami saling serang. Aku beradu pedang dengan si topeng kucing. Dia cukup tangguh. Dari caranya bertarung sepertinya dia banyak mendapat pelatihan khusus. Apa mungkin mereka dari ANBU? Aku berpikir begitu melihat dari topeng hewan yang khas juga mantel bertudung yang mereka kenakan. Tapi aku sendiri tak yakin pasukan dari mana mereka, tak mungkin dari Konoha, kan?

 _Trang..._

Kembali bersitegang, kuperhatikan pedang pendek yang jadi senjata salah satu orang itu, entah kenapa rasanya pernah kulihat di suatu tempat.

 _DUAK_

Tanah menjadi retak terkena tendangan seseorang yang tiba-tiba menelesak hendak menghantamku. Untung saja instingku bekerja lebih cepat, aku langsung melompat mundur menghindarinya. Sedikit mantel yang dikenakannya tersingkap, memperlihatkan sekilas kaos kaki _orange_ sebetis yang tampak familiar.

"Kau..." Aku bisa duga siapa orangnya, "kenapa?" gumamku.

"Tak ada waktu lagi. Ringkus dia sekarang juga!" perintah seseorang. Dan semuanya secara bersamaan maju menghadapiku.

Sialan, mereka pikir aku ini siapa?!, batinku kesal. Aku pun bersiap melawan. Seenaknya saja meremehkanku.

"HYAAA..."

" _Kage bunshin no jutsu_."

EH?!

Saat aku lengah tiba-tiba saja ribuan bayangan ninja pun beterbangan melingkupiku dan berhasil menjatuhkanku. Sebisa mungkin aku berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi dengan sigap mereka terus menahanku.

 _PZTT_

Leherku seperti tersengat sesuatu. Racun? Seketika membuatku terkapar lemas. Apa ini? Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana bisa aku dipojokkan seperti ini?! Pandanganku mulai tampak berbayang ketika beberapa orang dari mereka perlahan mulai mendekat dan meringkusku.

"Maaf Sasuke..."

Samar aku mendengar seseorang berbisik sebelum kesadaranku sepenuhnya hilang.

"Tapi kau pasti akan berterimakasih."

Hah?!

...

...

...

 **12 jam sebelumnya**

...

...

...

" _Ohayou_ , Sasuke- _kun_." Seorang gadis melompat muncul ke hadapanku. Menghalangi langkahku yang baru saja keluar dari depan jalan distrik Uchiha. Meski tak bisa kuutarakan secara langsung tapi aku sebenarnya senang melihat lengkung bibirnya yang tersenyum ceria menyambutku pagi hari ini sama seperti beberapa pagi sebelumnya.

Sejenak kami saling bertatapan, tepatnya emerald itu berbinar menatapku seperti anak kucing yang minta dibelai. Aku ingin melakukannya, tapi mustahil aku lakukan. " _O-hayo_." Jadi aku balas sapaannya datar seperti biasa dan kembali melangkah. Bibir gadis itu mengerucut, wajahnya tampak cemberut melihatku tak memedulikannya. Tapi pasti tanpa disuruh pun gadis berambut merah muda itu akan ikut berjalan di sampingku.

"Hanya _ohayou_ saja?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Hn," Aku gulirkan mataku meliriknya, "memang apa maumu?"

"Hmm, kau tak ingin ucapkan sesuatu yang lain?"

"Jangan mulai deh, Sakura..." dengusku. Apa dia ingin aku bilang suatu hal yang romantis? Membayangkannya saja membuatku bergidik. Dasar khayalan anak gadis. Harusnya dia tahu aku tak mungkin melakukannya.

"Memangnya tak ada yang ingin kau ucapkan padaku tentang hari ini?" Sakura kembali bertanya dan aku hanya mengangkat kedua bahuku, "Jangan-jangan kau lupa ya!?" ucapnya kemudian dengan nada menuduh.

"Apa?" tanyaku, jujur aku tak mengerti apa sih maksudnya daritadi.

"Hari ini, kau tahu hari apa?"

"Senin kan." jawabku yakin.

"Iya, tapi tak hanya itu..." Sakura kembali menggerutu, "Ayo, ingat-ingat!"

"Apa sih?" Aku sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Jadi kau benar-benar lupa? Menyebalkan!" Dan tiba-tiba saja dia berpaling dariku, bergegas berjalan sendiri meninggalkanku, "Dasar gak peka!" teriaknya.

"Hah?" Aku cengo sesaat. Gagal paham. Memangnya dia menyuruhku untuk peka soal apa?

...

...

...

Mungkin baru setengah tahun sejak aku kembali ke desa Konoha setelah berkelana selama dua tahun untuk menebus dosa-dosaku di masa lalu. Aku yang sempat berjalan di jalan kegelapan ini kini sudah jauh lebih membuka mataku usai perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat berakhir. Meskipun aku sempat pernah merasa kehilangan segalanya, namun ikatan yang terjalin saat kami berjuang bersama-sama mengalahkan musuh membuatku tahu ternyata aku masih punya tempat untuk pulang, dimana teman-teman dan seseorang yang mencintaiku masih setia menungguku.

Menepati janjiku pada Sakura sebelum aku pergi berkelana sendiri waktu itu, sekembalinya aku ke Konoha, aku biarkan gadis yang sejak kecil mengejar-ngejar diriku itu untuk berada di sampingku. Lalu entah sejak kapan aku dan Sakura sudah jalan bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Aku tak habis pikir kenapa perempuan selalu menuduh lelaki tak peka sedangkan dirinya sendiri tak berterus terang mengutarakan apa maunya. Apa dipikirnya lelaki itu bisa baca pikiran dan langsung mengerti apa maunya? Meski aku ini hebat dan punya sebelah _rinnengan_ sekalipun tetap saja tak bisa membaca isi hatinya. Lalu Sakura sebenarnya ingin aku tahu soal apa? Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantor Hokage aku memikirkannya dan kurasa ini pertanyaan sulit lebih dari soal ujian _chunnin_ yang dibuat oleh Ibiki. Siapa yang bisa mengerti isi hati wanita?

Tch, akhirnya aku menyerah dan tak mau terus memikirkannya. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar mengurus sifat manja gadis itu. Paling juga Sakura sedang _bad mood_ , marah-marah seperti biasa akibat hormon datang bulannya. Lagipula sekesal apapun dia padaku, pasti tak akan lama dan segera kembali luluh.

...

...

"Jadi tak ada misi untukku hari ini?" tanyaku pada Hokage saat menemuinya di kantor.

"Iya, semua misi level A yang harus ditangani hari ini sudah aku serahkan semuanya pada yang lain. Sisanya tinggal E dan D, tapi kurasa kau tak mau melakukannya kan, meskipun tugas ini memang tugas untuk seorang _genin_ sepertimu." jelas Kakashi.

Ya, karena lama pergi dan tak pernah ikut kembali ujian _chunnin_ secara administrasi level ninjaku memang masih _genin_. Tapi jangan salah, kemampuanku sendiri sebenarnya lebih dari seorang _jounin_ , makanya aku lebih sering mendapat misi khusus level A atau S.

"Habisnya aku tak menyangka kau akan datang hari ini meminta jatah misi, kupikir kau ingin liburan dan menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Sakura." lanjut Kakashi.

"Tidak, hari ini aku sedang senggang."

"Kenapa?" Mantan guru tim-ku itu mengernyit heran, "memangnya kalian tak berencana melakukan sesuatu hari ini?"

Lagi-lagi, ada apa dengan hari ini? Aku jadi penasaran. Apa hari ini ada sesuatu yang istimewa?

"Tidak." jawabku. Sebenarnya aku ingin balik bertanya tapi kuurungkan.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Sakura hari ini?" Kakashi kembali menanyaiku.

"Hn, tadi pagi kami bertemu tapi tak sempat bicara banyak."

"Oh begitu..." Kakashi sejenak menatapku, tampak sedang membaca pikiranku, tak lama dia terkekeh pelan dibalik maskernya, "haha, kau memang masih payah dalam urusan ini ya..."

Payah?! Aku sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapannya," Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau jangan-jangan sama sekali tak tahu ini hari apa?"

"Senin, kan?" Ayolah jangan main-main denganku, "memangnya kenapa dengan hari ini?"

"Senin kau bilang? Hahahaha..." Sang Hokage keenam itu tertawa-tawa lalu duduk bersandar di singgasananya dan malah bersikap santai, "tadinya aku ingin memberitahumu tapi kupikir lebih baik kau cari tahu saja sendiri, hehe."

Tch, menyebalkan. Aku jadi sedikit kesal padanya, orang sudah berharap...

"Baiklah, kalau kau memang tak ingin memberitahuku kurasa itu bukan hal yang penting." Aku pun beranjak dari tempatku dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan itu sekarang.

"Tak begitu penting untukku tapi lain denganmu, Sasuke," ucap Kakashi sebelum aku keluar, "sebaiknya kau cepat sadari sebelum terlambat."

 _Blam_

Aku tutup pintu kantor Hokage itu.

...

...

"SASUKEEEE..." teriak seseorang memanggil.

Baru juga aku menoleh menanggapi panggilan itu, tiba-tiba saja aku langsung diterjang dan dirangkul erat olehnya.

"WAAA... Sudah lama tak melihatmu, kangen rasanya." ucap Naruto sok akrab.

"Tch, hentikan Dobe, menjijikan, jangan peluk-peluk aku segala." gerutuku sambil melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar di bahu.

"Dasar kau ini, masih saja sombong seperti biasa." cibirnya.

Aku hanya mengeram. Ini bukan masalah sombong atau tidak, tapi dipeluk tiba-tiba sesama jenis kan bikin merinding. Walaupun kami ini teman akrab dan dia hanya bercanda.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Memberikan laporan misi juga?" tanya Naruto.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Sebaliknya, aku mau minta misi tapi sedang tak ada."

"Wah, bukankah itu bagus, kau senggang hari ini, jadi tak ada yang akan menganggu acara kencanmu dan Sakura, kan? Hahaha."

"Kencan? Kami tak punya rencana seperti itu hari ini."

"Bohong," Naruto sesaat menatapku tak percaya, tapi kemudian dia terkekeh pelan, "gak kencan tapi pasti kau sudah siapkan hal istimewa lainnya, kan?"

Sebelah alisku terangkat, "Tak ada hal yang istimewa."

"Masa?"

"Hn."

"Kok bisa?" cengang Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan hari ini? Tak hanya kau, guru Kakashi juga, bahkan Sakura pun tadi bersikap aneh."

"Aneh bagaimana, justru kau yang aneh bila sampai tak tahu. Kau tak lupa kalau hari ini hari—"

 _Cklek_

Pintu ruang kerja Hokage tiba-tiba terbuka, otomatis menginterupsi obrolan kami berdua. Dari celah pintu Kakashi menyembulkan kepala berhelaian peraknya, "Naruto, masuk! Aku ingin bicara denganmu sekarang." perintahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar _sensei_ , aku sedang bicara dulu dengan Sasuke."

"Aku bilang sekarang, ya sekarang!" Kakashi langsung menarik kerah belakang baju Naruto, dan...

 _Blam_

Meninggalkanku seorang diri yang masih keheranan.

Ada apa dengan mereka?

...

...

...

Hari masih siang ketika aku pergi meninggalkan kantor Hokage. Karena tak ada kegiatan lain hari ini aku putuskan untuk pergi berlatih saja. Dalam perjalanan menuju lapangan tempat biasa kuberlatih, aku melewati toko bunga Yamanaka, dimana si gadis _blonde_ berkuncir ekor kuda itu tengah menata bunga-bunga jualannya dibantu oleh Sai. Melihat pemuda klimis itu sampai ikut memakai _apron_ rasanya menggelikan. Apa dia tak menemukan kerja sampingan lain di sela waktu rehat tanpa misi?

"Sasukeeee~!" Ino yang melihatku melintas lekas menyapa. Sejenak aku pun berhenti dan menoleh padanya, "mau kemana? Kau tak mau beli buket bunga untuk hari ini?" tanya gadis itu.

"Aku mau pergi ke lapangan sektor 3 dan sama sekali tak tertarik membeli bunga-bungamu." jawabku.

"Ayolah beli saja beberapa tangkai, Sakura pasti akan suka."

"Iya, berdasarkan buku yang kubaca, kecenderungan wanita akan luluh pada pria oleh pemberian setangkai bunga mencapai 80%. Bayangkan bila kau memberinya satu buket, dia pasti akan semakin jatuh cinta padamu." Sai ikut bicara, dia mulai meluncurkan jurus _salesman_ -nya.

Aku tertawa dalam hati, menertawakan teorinya. Harusnya dia tahu aku tak seromantis itu sampai memberikan buket bunga segala meskipun pada kekasihku sendiri. Bahkan tanpa bunga rasanya Sakura akan selalu jatuh cinta padaku. Aku cukup percaya diri untuk hal ini.

"Wajah Sakura yang cemberut pasti akan kembali tersenyum, aku jamin itu. " lanjut Ino, masih jualan.

Lho, kenapa dia bilang begitu? Apa dia tahu kalau aku dan Sakura bertengkar tadi pagi?

"Terlebih lagi khusus hari ini, kuberi diskon special deh setengah harga untuk pembelian 50 tangkai bunga mawar. Bagaimana, mau ya?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak berminat." ucapku.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah mempersiapkan hal lain yang lebih istimewa untuk Sakura hari ini?" tanya Sai.

Lagi-lagi mendengar pembicaraan tentang 'hari ini' dari mulut orang lain. Dalam hati aku mendengus. Apa pertengkaran kami berdua tadi pagi begitu parah hingga mungkin Sakura cerita pada yang lain?

"Heh, katakan padaku, sebenarnya hari ini ada apa sih, kenapa kalian semua begitu ikut campur soal urusanku dan Sakura?" tanyaku sedikit kesal.

"Kami tak ikut campur."

"Lalu apanya yang istimewa?"

"Eh?" Ino dan Sai saling berpandangan, sebelum kembali menatapku.

"Sasuke, apa jangan-jangan kau lupa?" tanya Ino.

"Atau malah sepertinya tak tahu?" sambung Sai.

"Yang benar saja..." Ino tampak menghela kecewa.

"Hari ini kan... "

Belum selesai Sai bicara tiba-tiba saja sesuatu melesat diantara kami. Tampak seekor burung pembawa pesan milik Sai terbang dan langsung bertengger di sebelah tangannya. Perhatian kami bertiga pun teralihkan. Sai lekas membuka gulungan kertas yang dibawa burung itu tanpa berkata. Wajahnya berubah tegang ketika membaca pesan di dalamnya dan sekilas menatapku.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Usai membacanya Sai langsung meremas kertas itu dan berubah menjadi cairan tinta berwarna hitam. Sementara burung tadi kembali dia lepaskan setelah memberinya sesuatu sebagai balasan untuk si pengirim.

"Ada perintah dari Hokage untukku," kata Sai. Dia segera melepaskan _apron_ yang dikenakannya, "aku harus pergi sekarang."

Melihatnya sampai terburu-buru begitu, lekas mengambil perlengkapan senjata membuatku penasaran. Apa dia diserahi tugas berbahaya sampai tiba-tiba dipanggil, sedangkan aku saja yang barusan mendatangi kantor Hokage minta misi malah ditolak.

"Butuh bantuan?" tawarku.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa menanganinya," Sai menatapku dan tersenyum dengan matanya yang menyipit, "kau sebaiknya berhati-hati saja, Sasuke. Karena kita tak pernah tahu siapa musuh yang akan menyerang."

"Hn."

...

...

...

Dan memang siapa sangka di tengah sesi latihanku, sekelompok orang asing tiba-tiba saja datang menyerang. Menyudutkanku sampai memasuki hutan kematian. Meringkusku sampai membuatku tak sadarkan diri—seperti sekarang.

...

...

...

Saat tersadar, aku tengah terbaring meringkuk dengan tubuh, kaki dan tangan terikat. Sekitarku pun terlihat gelap, mataku ditutup dan mulutku juga dilakban. Di sini rasanya pengap dan sempit. Sepertinya aku disekap dan dimasukan ke dalam sebuah kotak kayu yang dipenuhi oleh semacam serabut atau jerami—entahlah, tapi itu berserakan di sekitarku, membuatku sulit bergerak. Tapi bukan Sasuke Uchiha namanya bila meloloskan dari hal semacam ini saja tak bisa.

Aku sedikit gunakan cakraku untuk mengeluarkan _chidori_ kecil dari ujung jariku. Berusaha memotong tali yang mengikat di sekitar lenganku. Dengan sebelah tanganku yang cacat tentu para penculik itu tak bisa mengikat kedua pergelangan tanganku, jadinya aku bisa lebih leluasa menggunakan tangan kananku yang sudah jauh lebih cekatan dari sebelumnya. Setelah tanganku bebas, dengan mudah aku bisa melepaskan tali di kakiku. Lalu dengan satu tendangan—

 _DUAK_

Segera aku dobrak papan kayu diatasku dan mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Kyaa..." samar terdengar pekik jerit seseorang, berlanjut...

" _Surprise_!" seruan kompak dari orang-orang di sekitarku.

Tak kusangka saat aku lepaskan penutup mata yang menghalangi pandanganku, saat ini yang berdiri di hadapanku adalah Sakura. Mungkin ekspresinya tak jauh berbeda denganku, gadis itu pun tampak terkejut saat melihatku.

Kenapa?

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, SAKURA!" teriak semua orang kompak.

Apa?

"Sasukeeeee..." Sakura tampak berlinang, dia menangis tapi sambil tertawa. Lalu sejurus kemudian berhambur memelukku, "manis sekaliiiiii..." didekapnya aku erat-erat, "aku suka hadiahmu. Terima kasih."

Dan mungkin sekarang aku terlihat bodoh ketika kusadari ternyata aku berada di tengah acara pesta kejutan ulang tahun kekasihku sendiri—yang tak aku tahu—ternyata hari ini?!

"Hn?"

...

...

...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."

Si Naruto bodoh itu tak berhenti tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membahas soal aksi penculikanku ini ternyata adalah ide guru Kakashi. Gila, untuk apa seorang Hokage sampai melakukan hal seperti ini segala?! Aku tak habis pikir.

"Tentu saja untuk memberi kejutan pada mantan muridku tercinta yang tengah berulang tahun hari ini." jawab Kakashi sok bijak.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku yang diringkus dan dikemas jadi hadiah?!" gerutuku kesal. Ya, aku tak sekedar diikat, disekap, dimasukan ke dalam kotak tapi juga rambut dan bajuku dililit banyak pita. Kupikir tadi yang menutupiku itu jerami ternyata pita dan potongan kertas krep warna-warni.

"Memangnya siapa lagi selain dirimu yang pantas dijadikan korban, haha."

"Caranya kan tak harus begini."

"Habisnya kau tak peka kalau hari ini ulang tahun Sakura, kan?"

"Kalian kan masih bisa memberitahuku dengan cara yang wajar."

"Tapi jauh lebih seru begini. Aku tak menyangka rencananya akan berhasil, padahal saat Hokage memberiku perintah, kau malah sedang ada di hadapanku." ucap Sai sambil terkekeh.

"Sudahlah, Teme, harusnya kau berterima kasih pada kami," Naruto merangkulku, "lihat tuh, yang penting Sakura senang, kan?"

Aku alihkan pandanganku menatap gadis musim semi yang sumringah menikmati pesta kejutan ini tengah bercengkerama bersama teman-teman gadisnya. _Well, not bad_ -lah.

"Tapi..." aku hempaskan tangan Naruto dari bahuku, "salah satu bayanganmu kan yang tadi menusukkan racun padaku? Sakit sekali, bodoh." kusentuh belakang leherku yang sepertinya ada ruam kemerahan.

"Hahahaha, maaf," ucap Naruto, "tapi tenang saja, itu sama sekali bukan racun kok."

"Kalau diperlakukan biasa pasti tak akan mempan padamu," sambung Sai, "jadi kami memakai obat tidur dosis tinggi yang biasa dipakai untuk melumpuhkan seekor gajah."

"APA?!" cengangku tak percaya. Duh, rasanya ingin kujitak mereka semua satu-satu dengan _chidori_ sekalian. Kesalnyaaaaa...

...

...

...

Kami berpesta malam itu dengan penuh canda dan tawa untuk membuat seseorang merasa gembira. Sakura menangis dan merasa terharu saat memberi sedikit sambutan di pesta ulang tahunnya. Dia begitu bersyukur masih diberi umur dan kesempatan untuk melewatkan hari bahagia ini bersama dengan semuanya.

Saat lampu dimatikan, Ino dan Hinata datang membawa _tart_ dengan hiasan lilin diatasnya. Lagu selamat ulang tahun pun kami nyanyikan bersama-sama. Sejenak Sakura memejamkan mata, mungkin mengucapkan permohonan dalam hati sebelum meniup lilin-lilin itu dan riuh tepuk tangan bercampur ucapan selamat pun kembali terdengar dalam ruangan.

" _Otanjoubi Omedetou_ , Haruno Sakura."

...

Sepotong kue irisan pertama lantas Sakura berikan padaku.

"Kau tahu kan aku tak begitu suka makanan manis..." gumamku, sok keren menolak pemberiannya.

Sakura tertawa kecil, lalu dia ambil sesendok kue itu dan memasukannya ke mulutnya. Kupikir dia hendak memakannya untukku, jadi aku tak menyangka ketika tiba-tiba dia malah mengecup bibirku di depan semua orang. Sedikit kami berbagi rasa krim kue itu ditengah sorak-sorai 'cie cie' tamu acara.

"Kalau yang manis ini kau pasti suka, kan? Haha." ucapnya terdengar menggoda.

Aku lekas berpaling, enggan memperlihatkan rona merah yang mungkin muncul di wajahku kini pada yang lain.

 _Damn, sejak kapan dia seberani itu?_ , dengusku dalam hati. Kujilat ujung bibirku yang masih terasa sedikit manis. Kalau tak ada yang lain mungkin sudah kubalas lebih ganas ciumannya barusan.

...

...

Pesta selesai sekitar jam sepuluh malam. Satu per satu tamu mulai pamit pulang. Aku pun tadinya ingin segera pulang. Jujur saja efek obat tidur gajah tadi sedikit masih terasa. Memang kurang ajar mereka yang meringkusku, tapi entah kenapa sebenarnya aku sendiri sama sekali tak merasa dendam lagi sekarang.

Dan setelah semua orang pulang, yang tersisa dari sebuah pesta adalah tempat berantakan, piring dan gelas kotor, sampah-sampah dan juga lelah. Melihat semua kekacauan di kamar apartemen Sakura ini rasanya membuatku tak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian. Meskipun Sakura sendiri sudah menyuruhku untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Jadinya kami berdua saling berbagi tugas. Sementara dia mencuci wadah-wadah kotor, aku membereskan ruangan dan membuang sampah.

"Terima kasih Sasuke, hari ini aku merasa sangat senang sekali." ucap Sakura disela obrolan kami.

"Hn," Aku melirik punggung gadis yang tengah mencuci piring di dapur itu, "aku tak berbuat apa-apa. Ini semua teman-temanmu yang melakukannya."

"Ya, tapi tetap saja aku senang. Tak menyangka ternyata sebenarnya kau ingat hari ini hari ulang tahunku sampai rela masuk kotak dan menghadiahi dirimu sendiri, hehe."

 _JLEB_

"Itu juga ulah mereka..." ucapku terus terang, tapi tak kuceritakan detailnya.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Haha, aku masih ingat tampangmu tadi saat muncul dari dalam kotak. Lucu sekali, Sasuke. Aduh, kira-kira Ino berhasil memotret momen itu gak ya..."

Aku harap sih tidak. Awas kalau sampai ada yang melakukannya, atau lebih parah lagi bila sampai tersebar. Imejku bisa hancur seketika.

"Maaf ya Sasuke, tadi pagi aku malah marah padamu. Aku terlalu berharap kau jadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Tapi sedihnya kau malah terlihat tak peduli, aku jadi sedikit kesal."

Aku tertegun mendengarnya bicara begitu. Rasa bersalah dalam hatiku kembali timbul. Aku rasa aku harus mengatakan hal sebenarnya pada Sakura. Dengan gerakan cepat aku menghampirinya dan langsung memeluk gadis itu dari belakang. Sakura yang terkejut dengan perlakuanku itu nyaris menjatuhkan piring yang tengah dibilasnya.

"Sa-suke, ada ap—"

"Maaf," ucapku pelan di telinganya. Kusandarkan kepalaku di atas bahunya, "sebenarnya aku memang sama sekali tak tahu kalau hari ini hari ulang tahunmu."

"Eh?!"

Kami berdua sejenak terdiam.

"Aku benar-benar payah," lanjutku, mengakui kelemahanku sendiri dalam hal ini, "mungkin selama ini aku masih terlalu egois dan jarang memerhatikanmu. Maafkan aku, Sakura."

Sakura matikan kran air yang mengalir, menghentikan kegiatan cuci piringnya. Sambil mengelap tangannya yang basah, dia berbalik menghadapku, "Tak perlu minta maaf, Sasuke. Aku sudah tahu dirimu itu seperti apa," Sakura mengulurkan dua jarinya dan mengetuk pelan keningku, " _arigatou_."

Ah, hatiku berdesir jadinya. Melihat wajah yang tersenyum lembut padaku itu, aku sadari selama ini betapa aku telah dicintai oleh dirinya. Aku genggam sebelah tangan Sakura sementara menunduk menyandarkan kepalaku di kepalanya. Aku masih berpikir apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya? Seandainya saja ada yang bisa aku berikan untuk membalas perasaan tulusnya dengan baik.

Hadiahku...

Aku ingat aku belum memberikan apa-apa untuknya hari ini. Aku sekilas berpaling, menoleh melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam lewat.

"Kau bisa ikut aku sebentar?" tanyaku. Dan mungkin bukan sekedar pertanyaan, tapi ini adalah perintah.

"Eh, kemana?" Sakura terlihat ragu.

Karena saat ini aku tak terima penolakan, "Ikut saja." Lekas kutarik tangan itu dan membawa Sakura langsung keluar kamar apartemen melalui balkon. Untuk ninja seperti kami, pintu dan gedung tinggi rasanya bukan halangan.

Menembus malam, melompat dari satu atap ke atap rumah lain. Aku terburu-buru membawa gadis itu segera menuju suatu tempat yang ingin sekali aku perlihatkan padanya.

...

...

...

Tak lama kami pun akhirnya tiba di tujuan. Sakura tampak keheranan ketika aku malah membawanya ke reruntuhan kuil Naka. _Naka no Jinja_ ini adalah tempat yang biasa dikunjungi oleh anggota klan Uchiha. Berbeda dengan bagian sisa desa Konoha lain yang hancur akibat perang dunia ninja keempat, tempat ini tak dibangun kembali. Meskipun begitu tak masalah, karena yang menjadi rahasia masih tetap tersembunyi dan tak tersentuh orang lain. Satu-satunya cara untuk mengakses ruang utama dalam kuil ini harus membuka segel tertentu yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh anggota klan Uchiha dengan memakai _sharingan_. Dan di ruang utama itulah, di bawah tikar tatami ketujuh dari kanan, terdapat ruang pertemuan rahasia klan Uchiha.

"Sasuke, ini kan..." Sakura sesaat tampak ragu mengikuti langkahku. Dia tahu kalau orang asing dilarang memasuki tempat ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku memang ingin membawamu kemari." kataku meyakinkannya dan kembali menggenggam erat sebelah tangan gadis itu saat menuntunnya menuju ruang bawah tanah.

Aku mulai menyalakan lilin-lilin. Sedikit cahaya redup setidaknya cukup menerangi ruangan ini sekarang.

"Uhuk..." Sakura langsung terbatuk ketika menghirup debu yang tak sengaja kutiup dari sebuah kotak penyimpanan.

"Maaf," ucapku sambil terkekeh, "sudah lama sekali aku tak kemari rasanya memang sedikit pengap."

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau mau aku bisa membantumu membersihkan tempat ini. Tapi tentu saja tak sekarang."

"Haha, ya. Aku juga mengajakmu kemari bukan untuk bersih-bersih."

"Lalu?"

"Sebentar..." Aku masih mencari sesuatu diantara barang-barang berharga peninggalan keluargaku. Aku memindahkannya kemari sejak aku tak bisa tinggal seorang diri di rumahku sendiri. Meski sudah lama sekali tak melihatnya, tapi aku yakin barang itu ada di sini.

"Apa sih yang sedang kau cari?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ah, ini..." akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan apa yang kucari, "hadiah ulang tahun untukmu." kusodorkan sebuah kotak kecil pada Sakura.

"Ng?" Sakura memiringkan sedikit kepalanya menatapku penuh tanya. Perlahan dia mengambil kotak itu dari tanganku dan membukanya, "Sasuke, ini..." Dia terkejut mendapati sebuah cincin sederhana ada di dalamnya.

"Milik ibuku."

"Hah?" emerald mengerjap beberapa kali, "milik ibumu dan kau memberikannya padaku?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Hn."

"Apa tak masalah?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Ibuku juga pasti akan senang kalau kau mau menerimanya."

Sejenak aku alihkan pandanganku menghadap tugu batu yang berisi rahasia klan, sedikit bernostalgia.

"Kau tahu, dulu aku selalu mendatangi tempat ini bila tengah berduka teringat peristiwa pembantaian keluargaku. Selama itulah aku selalu memikirkan untuk membalas dendam pada Itachi. Aku merasa sendirian dan kegelapan mulai mengisi hatiku. Aku tak peduli pada hal lain selain dendam dan kekuatan. Hasrat itu kian tumbuh dalam diriku. Kalau kuingat saat itu sekarang aku merasa diriku begitu menyedihkan."

Jeda sejenak, beberapa kenangan akan masa lalu terlintas kembali dalam pikiranku.

"Aku hanya ingin balas dendam dan berupaya membangkitkan kembali kejayaan klan ini. Tapi setelah kematian Itachi, batinku justru malah jadi tak tenang. Aku bahkan sampai dengan mudah terperdaya. Apa jadinya bila saat itu aku terus tenggelam dalam kegelapan."

Aku kembali menoleh menatap gadis yang berdiri di sampingku, "Sekarang hanya tinggal aku. Tempat ini, kekuatan, garis keturunan Uchiha mungkin akan berakhir saat aku mati."

"Sasuke..." Sakura balas menatapku teduh dan penuh kasih sayang seperti biasa, "kau tahu kan kalau kau tak pernah sendirian?" ucapnya. Dia letakkan sebelah tangannya menangkup wajahku.

Aku pun mengangguk kecil, "Karena itulah aku ingin terus bersamamu," Kutatap dalam-dalam emerald itu, sejenak menghela nafas sebelum kuteruskan kalimatku, "jadi maukah kau membantuku membangkitkan kembali klan Uchiha ini mulai sekarang?"

"Eh?" Wajah Sakura tampak terkejut, dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan langsung gugup. Menarik kembali tangannya dari pipiku berganti menutupi mulutnya yang menganga, "tu-tu-tunggu sebentar Sasuke, pertanyaanmu itu apa tak salah?" Sakura menggaruk-garuk sebelah pipinya yang mungkin tak gatal. "Rasanya seperti aku sedang dilamar sekarang, he-he-he."

"Hn," Aku gulirkan mataku. Melihat Sakura tampak kikuk, aku juga jadi merasa canggung, "terserah kalau kau menganggapnya begitu."

"Terserah bagaimana?!" balas Sakura, kali ini wajahnya sedikit cemberut, "Kenapa kau malah bilang terserah?"

"Err," Aku tundukkan pandanganku. Sial, aku jadi bingung. Aku tak bisa mengatakannya dengan baik. Akan memalukan sekali kalau aku berterus terang bilang memang sedang melamarnya.

"Heh!"

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura meninju pelan bahuku, membuatku kembali mengangkat wajah. Sakura lantas mengulurkan tangan dan cincin ibuku itu ke hadapanku.

"Kalau kau serius, pasangkan ini di jariku!" ucap Sakura.

"Hn?!"

Aku sontak tertawa kecil, melihat gadis itu sekarang tampak begitu manis. Lalu tanpa banyak bicara aku pun melakukan perintahnya. Inilah salah satu yang kusuka dari Sakura. Dia memang selalu mengerti bagaimana diriku, apa maksudku, meski tak bisa kusampaikan lewat kata-kata.

"Sudah," kataku usai menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis tangan kirinya.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya, sejenak memerhatikan cincin itu. Meski emerald tampak berlinang, tapi senyum yang merekah di wajah cantiknya menunjukkan kebahagiaan, "Bibi Mikoto, mulai sekarang aku akan menjaga cincin ini dan juga anakmu baik-baik. Aku berjanji."

"Hahaha, dasar." Aku jadi geli sendiri mendengar Sakura seolah bicara pada arwah. Tapi dia memang benar. Di sini, sekarang, di tempat pertemuan rahasia klan Uchiha, aku telah membawa seseorang yang sangat berarti untukku dan memintanya menjadi bagian dari klan ini di masa depan. Bersamanya aku akan menghidupkan kembali UCHIHA.

"Ini hadiah ulang tahun terindah yang pernah kudapat," ucap Sakura. Segera saja aku dipeluknya, "terima kasih, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Hn," balas kudekap erat pula dirinya, mengecup mesra jidat lebar gadis musim semi itu, "selamat ulang tahun, sayang."

Walaupun tak menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan kalimat itu hari ini, tapi aku pikir aku tak terlambat mengucapkannya meski jadi yang terakhir. Maafkan aku yang sempat lupa tentang hari ini, tapi berikutnya aku tak akan pernah lupa. Karena hari ulang tahunmu adalah hari dimana aku melamarmu. Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura.

.

.

 **-oOo-**

 **TAMAT**

 **-oOo-**

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Bhahahahaha... gajeeeeeee :v

Pengen ngbacot tapi ga pengen banyak omong juga, yang pasti saya sangat berterimakasih buat yang udah baca fanfic dadakan special ultah Sakura ini /walau di postnya juga telat/. Merupakan suatu prestasi akhirnya si furaha bisa juga nih bikin ff lagi setelah belakangan ini terkena WB yang katanya mitos. Ya, Writer Block itu mitos, yang ada sebenernya cuma MB (Males Boo), wkwkwk #plak

Karena itu tolong jangan tagih dulu ff multichapter lain yang udah buluk kagak pernah saya apdet ya, mwehehehe /sungkem/ Soalnya kan lagi in-progress /lempar bakiak/ /alasan ga mutu/ heuheu... mudah-mudahan dengan terciptanya /halah/ ff ini saya bisa mulai nulis ff lainnya lagi (^-^)a btw, entah kenapa jadi ketagihan bikin one shot canon #eh

Ya, kali aja ada yang kangen /ga ada ky'y/ atau pengen sampaikan sesuatu tentang fanfic ini, seperti biasa langsung komen saja (^3^)/ Sampai jumpa di lain cerita.

Sign,

Furaha [290316]


End file.
